Dreaming Falls
by captain menolly
Summary: Amy Rose is your average 19 year old prodigy. She finished college at the age of 11, and is a sarcastic, logical smartass with no friends, lovers, or family. Isn't that attractive? KnuxAmy
1. View Of This World

**"Dead, silent, constant, yet always changing-- my favorite view of this world."**

There's a price to pay for gentle repentment. A kiss for one, a hug for another, and a song for the most important. Beauty, the beauty of life, death, misery, hate, love; the reason to live, the reason to see beyond what eyes can see. A wound for one, blinded for another, and words to kill the most important. We all must accept disappointment in our lives. Brace ourselves.. My advice? Life's a bitch and it's gonna get worse. Oh, and another piece of advice.. If someone tells you it's going to be okay, and that they'll always be there.. most of the time they don't mean it. Especially in a romantic, or intimate, on another note, relationship. But when a trusted friend tells you it, they just might be right. Always note the possibilites and think things through totally.

As of now, to you, I am sure I am making no sense. But to myself, I am, and in fact, with elegance and grace. Is it possible to make sense with elegance or grace? I suppose it is, since I have just said it.. but then again, when something has been said, is it always true? No. I've learned that the hard way. Bleed for once, and shed your tears; holding it in will do you no good. Building up anger, sorrow, love.. it does us no good. None at all. It makes us weak, and that may explain why I was once weak. The truth hurts, but in the end, it eternally makes us stronger.. no matter how weak or shitty we feel, it makes us stronger. A mere coincidence it would be to fall in step with one another, living, breathing, and taking in the same air. When they say we're all looking at the same sky, it's not really factual. True, the sky is all connected as one blanket covering the planets, but also, air and gases are always moving, changing, twisting like the waters of our blood, and true H20.

By now you're probably wondering who the hell I am. Well, if you mean my name, it's Amy Rose. I'm a nineteen-year-old female hedgehog, with quills the color of my surname namesake, and eyes the shade of green apples. I smell of lilacs and my quills fall in slight waves to my mid-back, usually fastened by a black piece of ribbon. I usually don a black no-sleeved button-up shirt with maroon buttons, an undershirt that is thin, plain, semi-transparent, and maroon, with neatly cut sleeves that fall in waves over my bare, pale arms, whose wrists are covered in black, pink, and red jelly bracelets. I also wear baggy black jeans that have maroon pieces of ripped cloth tied onto the small hooks that go down the sides, and of course, my signature silver double-buckled black combat boots. Don't like it? Go fuck your dog, I don't give half a shit.

There is only one person, more like furry, though.. that I care about. Yes, I, Amy Rose the Hedgehog, _care _about someone. And you better keep _damn_ well quiet about it, the lot of you. I'm not in the mood for your idiotic and immature remarks and inquiries, shouting in my ear 'Who?WHO!', because then I'd have to promptly decapitate you, castrate your body, or stab you mercilessly with a kunai and then throw a shuriken into your back and make sure you never live, breathe, stand, or annoy me ever again. Ever. I'd make your soul not live on in any way. Ever. I'd make you not _want _to live on in any way. **_EVER!_** Thanks for your time, you listened to this random rambling session. Well, I suppose I should be on to the real story.. and I'm sure you don't want to hear it in MY point of view, for I am very boring and see things logically and quite violently. Yes, this was short for a chapter, but what were you expecting? 40, 000 words? Heh, I don't think so. Not in a million _fucking _years. The next chapter is the real story, so leave me be and get it in third person. Happy now? Good. Go away. I said go away. Go away, the lot of you. _Go away. **GO AWAY, GODDAMIT! **_Thank you.

**x----------x**

This is for Hemi, and the next chapter is the actual story. I just wanted to get out what Amy's going to be like in this AU fanfic. It's a romance and an angst, as always. This was kind of humorous, though. If you _do _want it in the new Amy's POV.. If I get 3 reviews from 3 different people, I'll make it in her POV. This is only going to be 2 chapters, though, sadly. Unless you want me to drag it out and make it a chapter story..


	2. Mirrors

**"When you look in a mirror, you see your many different faces. Each one is tied to its own destiny.. which will you choose?"**

Her footsteps echoed in the halls. I counted them. One, two, three, one, two, three, all in a fine, fashioned order. Every day, that's how she would walk. Like the wind. It's something that scared me, yet entranced me all at the same time. She was like that; a hated engima. No one could label her; she was like a butterfly. You wanted and tried again and again to pin her down, yet you can't even get a good look at her. She's already gone. Sometimes I think she's sprouted wings; she certainly acts like it. She has this air of bored superiority around her, maybe that's why they hate her so much. I don't know why, she seems perfectly fine to me. Then again.. I fear I'm not so normal myself. But who defines what's normal, anyway? Maybe her and I are the normal ones. Maybe.

Their voices ring out to her, but she pays them no mind. They're not worth her attention. Gods, how I hate those voices. They shatter your eardrums with incessant and uneeded chatter about nonsense and unimportant things. Yet, as I hate them, I can only wonder about her. Was she visiting the college today, too, like me? I wanted to ask her, to say her name aloud, but I knew I couldn't do that. I'm not in her world. I only wish I was.. one of these days I was just going to grab her, kiss her, and be done with it. Then I'd at least be morally satisfied. Excitement fills me at this thought, fear and glee rushing to my head and filling my senses with the familiar sensation of giddiness. I stifled back and childish laugh for my own sake.

"Hiya Knuckles, what are you doing at the college today?"

I turned around to see the small rabbit, now a beautiful young doe. Her hair had grown and her amber-brown eyes shone inanimately; dull and blank. Cream colored fur served as her namesake and her signature green outfits made her stand out slightly. I respected the girl, for as cheerful as she seems, she's dead inside. Something had been taken from her.. and us. But it affected her the most. Tails.. our good pal, genius, and all-around innocent friend had been killed.. and the rabbit never stopped loving him to this day, I noted, and she'd never love anyone else. _Love. _I mentally scoffed for even musing about the word; such a thing did not exist to me. Or.. did it? I looked back at Amy, who was now conversing with a student nearby.

"Oh, just checkin' up on you." I smiled fondly at her.

"Really? Thanks, but I'm fine. Took my pills and all."

Cream needed to take pills to suppress her depression. Hell, the girl wasn't even allowed to be within ten feet of sharp or pointy objects; she had tried to commit suicide once, and was in a mental asylum for two years. A lot of people were afraid of her after that, but I wasn't. She was still Cream; she just needed some help to stand once more. She was like a younger sister to me, and it would stay that way. Forever. Just as she would love Tails.. once more, I looked back at Amy, who was glowering at her friend and didn't look pleased. Moreso than usual. I shrugged, took Cream by the wrist, and walked over to Amy. The young rabbit smiled wryly, then looked from me, to Amy, to the girl she was talking to, who currently had a bitchy look on her face.

"Heya Amy."

"Hi Cream." They knew each other?

"Lyla."

"Cream."

"Knuckles." I laughed nervously as the three females glanced over at me, bored and annoyed.

"Hehe, sorry."

"Anyways," the cat, Lyla, paused. "You have no right to be here in this college. You graduated, you leave. Now same for you, echidna boy." I growled.

"Watch your mouth, you sound more idiotic than how you look. And that itself is near impossible."

Sure, it was mean for such a little comment. Sure, it was childish. I sure as hell didn't care. She was insulting my species _and _Amy. Bad mix. Now as long as she didn't have a go at Cream, I think she's safe.. for now. Maybe. Supposedly. Perhaps. I didn't really care. Now I'm just rambling. Grin and bare it. What? You don't want to? I don't care. Deal with it. Ramble, ramble, ramble, ramble. Ha. Fear me. I rambled. I'm still rambling. Is it annoying yet? Is it? I hope it is. Your mom thinks it is. I think it is. Do you think it is? I hope you think it is. Yay, am I annoying? I damn well hope so.

"You little bastard!" she sneered, turning on her heel and walking away. _Click._

I looked over at Amy, which is where the click had come from. Her apple green eyes fixated onto me, and pulled me into their fiery depths; all I saw was hatred in those eyes, and I needed to look away. I couldn't, and I swear I saw Hell in her eyes. She wanted revenge; badly, and I saw the soul of a broken girl who'd murder if needed; all through apple green eyes. She finally broke our gaze, and I could only panic. What had she seen in my eyes? Could she see me now? She smiled at me. Amy Rose. Smiled. At me. I think I fell into Heaven.. her smile was gentle and grateful, not scheming and mischievous like her earlier smirks and sad half-smiles. A happy, real smile. My heart fluttered and flew away, leaving me breathless.

"Thank you." her voice was soprano; high and open with a sense of anger around it, but gentle nonetheless. It wasn't so high it was odd or disgusting, but enough to show that she still had her youth, and of course she did; she was only nineteen, after all. When she spoke, it reminded me of a single, quavering note on a violin, dying out then coming back up again, beautiful, clear, and ringing. Our eyes met again and I swear I melted, just like I'd seen Hell in those eyes before. I never guessed how much she really knew; how much of life she'd actually tasted. I wanted to share everything with her, suddenly. My life, my secrets, my fetishes and favorites; a sensation I'd never once felt before, and it thrilled me, shook me, took me in all at once as if I was sucked into the ocean.

"I--you're welcome." the words came automatically, though they stumbled around in my voicebox before they rolled off of my tongue in an awed voice; she was an angel. It wasn't her beauty, though she really is quite lovely-- it was the way she walked, as she breathed in every step that echoed her sorrow and rippled the water underneath her wings; it was her musical voice that led me to believe she was an instrument herself, soaring above all glee and freedom, unbroken liberty pulsing through her veins. And this is why I love her so.. not only that, but her passion, her determination, her unique flair and individualistic style. I smiled at her, I gave her an odd look, I said her name softly, anything to illicit some sort of reaction or response. Finally.. she turned her gaze on me.

"Yes?" the response was simple, but in my mind I swooned.

"Uhm.. I was wondering.. if.. you'd like to go out to dinner with me." a smile lit her features. Another real smile..

"..I'd love to, Knuckles."

**x----------x**

It's over..? O.o Nope, I actually decided to do one more chapter after this. :3 Sorry this took so long, I wanted to make this with care, and I got a little stuck on some parts so I waited it out. The little rambling part was just a fill-in, gomen ne. :3


	3. Lessons

He took my hand, and I looked him up and down. My concious told me he looked.. okay, though my heart was pouding against my chest, threatening to break out of its cage, and blood was also threatening to rise to my face in a heated fashion; I refused to do so. I denied my body the only way it could express my shyness, my nervousness, my, my.. my --- longing! Yes, longing would be a sufficient word. The strange longing to feel his arms around me, his mouth coaxing my own into his world of fantasies and-- oh, _Gods _no! I will not give in to such.. to such.. _childish_ things!

He smiled at my internal struggle, and for once, my mind will not concoct an insult. My heart says I cannot bare to tear him down, but what do I care what an organ lacking any sort of intelligence has to say? I.. I don't. There it is again; that goddamn blasted _smile _on _my _lips. It played there like a child, laughing around me while its innocence stayed intact, my own tainted and ruined. I turned around socked that child in the goddamn face. I won't have it. _I won't have anyone laughing at me, hear!_ And yet.. everyone seemed to laugh at me at the same time..

His look was no longer admiring, it had exchanged itself for a new emotion: worry. Fear. Anxiety. He was concerned and fussing over me? ..How sickeningly like a man. Yet, his concern did not sicken me. Oh, how dreadfully much I hate these goddamn emotions. They insult my very intellect and logic I grew up by! He lives by _feeling _and _imagination. _Everyone is real to him. _Everyone. _The fact that he himself didn't seem to exist to his own mind made me angry, far angry than I'd ever been before. I suspect this showed on my face, for he sent me a strange glance and a raised brow.

"Amy, is something wrong?" His voice soothed me, and for that I damn myself.

"U-uhm, no, of course not." A nervous smile was given to him then. How I hate myself. Stuttering, too.. goddamn emotions..

"Mm.. are you sure? Is it the food?"

"N-no! The food is.. wonderful.." And it was, to be honest.. peppered steak made to perfection..

"I'm glad to hear that.. but what is troubling you?" ..I have to do it..

"..T-this.." I leaned over and kissed him. A few moments later, we parted, both slightly dizzy it seemed. ..Did I just do that?

"Goddamn emotions..." I mumbled, a secret smile on my face. He returned it.

Hey, we might not be in love.. but you never know what the future may bring.

**"Love is the difficult realization that something other than oneself is real."**

**"Everything you can imagine is real."**

..And that's what I've learned from Knuckles, at least in due time. You may be confused now. Well, this is my reflection.. and those are two things he's taught me.. and the future brang lots of things. Love, marriage.. hell, children! I'm Amy Rose.. and learn the lessons I did, before you lose your imagination.. and your dreams.

**x----------x**

Sorry for the late update, and for the shortness X3 This is finally finished, and I hope you've all enjoyed it as much as I have:3 This was fun and slightly challenging to write, getting into characters moreso than usual.. which is why I'm starting a new story, this time in the Tales of Symphonia area. It shall be called "Nobody".. and will be an AU KratosxRaine. And Rems', read it anyway, even though me knows you don't enjoy the coupling. XP Maybe some OOCness can make it work for you!


End file.
